The Horrors of DDR
by CyberSerpent
Summary: In relation to my other fic, Pillow Grand Pree. Tish one is amazingly stupid, but all-star. The title sez it all, dont you agree? ^^


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A/n- random craziness. Remember Pillow Grand Pree ch. 3? How it mentions karaoke and DDR? This a whole different fic devoted to that idea! Although this one will most likely contain only TWO chapters, both of them are ALL-STAR, meaning the whole cast (the important ones, anyway) will most likely show up.  Enjoy! 

The Horrors of DDR 

"Look what I bought from a passing salesman!" Kaoru exclaimed happily as she unveiled a large device and two smaller ones beside it.

"What is it, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin knelt down to examine one of the smaller ones, which looked like a black box surrounded by two smaller ones, which made buzzing sounds occasionally.

Sanosuke stared at the second device, which looked something like a very ugly tatami mat with arrows pointing north, east, south, and west.

"How much did these cost, busu?" Yahiko asked.

"He seemed pretty desperate to sell them, it only costs about two thousand yen!" Kaoru said happily. "Quite a bargain, considering what it really costs, around one million yen or more." 

"What's this?" Sanosuke kicked the "tatami mat" again.

"That's what he called a—" Kaoru thought for a while, "a DDR machine, yeah."

Kenshin pointed at the black box, "What about this?"

"A…karaoke machine." Kaoru said.

Yahiko clicked a button on the biggest black box. The screen flickered to life.  A flurry of snow flashed across it.  "Whoa! What the hey is _this_?!?!"

"A TV, doofus." Kaoru said.

"What's that?" Yahiko asked.

"Something to connect these two to.  Let's try the DDR first." Kaoru plugged in the machine and the screen proclaimed, "PICK A LEVEL."

"Who goes first?" Kaoru stepped back, looking pleased for being so clever as to turn on the 'TV'.

"Kenshin, of course." Sanosuke grinned and shoved the Battousai in front of the screen.

"Sessha does not dance well." Kenshin mumbled.

"We don't give a chopstick, c'mon, what level?" Kaoru questioned.

"Easy." Kenshin replied glumly.

"HOW MANY PLAYERS?"

"Just one for now." Kaoru decided, and hit the A button.

"PICK A PLAYER."

Kaoru slapped the A button when it came across an extremely hot-looking biker dude.

"Oro!" 

"PICK A SONG." The screen now said.

Yahiko flipped thru the selections and came across one. "Hey, let's this one. Sobakasu." The boy hit the A button on the mat.

The screen immediately exploded with color and the extremely hot-looking biker dude stood there while arrows flashed by.

"OROOOO???" Kenshin ogled at the screen.

"Dance baka dance! Move your feet to the arrows when they hit the outlines!" Kaoru hissed.

Kenshin began to, awkwardly, 'dance'.  He moved his sock-clad foot to where it was supposed to, and luckily, thanks to his manslaying reflexes, Kenshin passed by with a B+.

"Pretty good." Kaoru observed, then pushed Sanosuke onto the mat. "You next."

"What???" Sanosuke stared at the screen, bewildered.

Yahiko chose another song. "This one's perfect for you, lover boy." He grinned.

As the music came on, Sanosuke groaned.  "Not _this_ one!"

Megumi's voice came on first, "Anta ni iwaretaku nai no yo!"

Then Sanosuke's, "Omae nya iwaretakanai ze!"

"Whoo! Nice!" Kaoru laughed as Sanosuke began to dance, much smoother than Kenshin.

"It's the fox lady's voice that's got him going.  Ahou." 

Everyone spun around, except Sanosuke, who was still trying in vain to keep up with the upbeat rhythm (Yahiko had switched it to hard)despite the popped veins appearing in his head.

"Saito!" Kenshin gasped. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm doing an inspection, but it seems like you don't need any."

"Why don't you join us, crab head." Sanosuke muttered sarcastically and veins popped even more.

Saitou, surprisingly, plopped down. "Let's see what you got rooster head."
    
    "Jirettai Ya n' naru hodo 
    
    Jirettai Sunao ni narenai ne 
    
    Nikumarekuchi tatakiatte 
    
    Jirettai Imasara sara 
    
    Jirettai Sono ki ni naru nante 

Share ni mo nannai ne!" the DDR belted out.

"What the fuji?!?!" a voice fumed. "Why is _that_ song playing?!"

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru gasped, doing an excellent imitation of Kenshin, I might add.

Megumi was ogling at Sanosuke, "What's he doing?"

"Dancing, no duh!" Sanosuke grunted as he managed to do a split.

"I, um, sortov saw that. I meant what ARE you doing???" Megumi started giggling, and her fox ears slowly popped out.  Sorry, did I say slowly? I meant IMMEDIATELY.

"That's a good song though, Megumi-san." Misao said as she bounced in, plunking down beside Kenshin.

"My foot." Megumi muttered.

Aoshi was at the way back, staring.  

A piece of paper floated down, and Misao caught it.  "Hey check it out! What does Jinchuu mean?"

Kenshin leapt up, murder in his eyes. "Enishi!"

Maniacal laughter rang out and the psycho appeared in all his white-haired glory.  "I'm here to recreate the Jinchuu! Battousai, I will MAKE YOU PAY!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sanosuke growled and almost slipped. "This stupid song is taking forever and it's not easy to dance while you're screaming your head off!"

"Oh dancing?  Let's see it then." Enishi grinned and sat down beside Kaoru, who instantly scooted away.

"I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD BATTOUSAI AND I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" an awfully familiar voice cackled.

Kenshin groaned and hid behind the TV.

Enishi looked up. "Is it one of my fellow comrades?"

Shishio ambled in, along with Yumi and Soujiro. 

"Apparently not." Enishi turned away.

"Konnichiwa Himura-san!" Soujiro said cheerfully to the TV.

Yumi glared at Sanosuke. "I suppose you think you're all that."

Sanosuke ignored her.

Enishi stood up to shake hands with Shishio, "I see you're also against the Battousai! Let us bunch together and defeat him as one!"

"He's mine, buddy!" Kamatari said with an edge to his voice as he also appeared.

Yumi slapped Kamatari, "Go _away_ fag!"

"You stay away slut!" Kamatari slapped back.

"Gay-ass!" 

"Low-lifed, lipsticked whore!"

"Stinkin gaylord!"

"Ahem." Shishio cleared his throat.

"HOW LONG IS THIS SONG GONNA TAKE?!" Sanosuke shouted amidst the noise.

"Oops silly me I set it on infinity." Megumi grinned devilishly.

A/n- okay that was just STUPID. I'm sorry but it is. If I had it my way, I'd have it in the recycling bin in a millisecond but my friend read and thought it was good so I'll give it a chance. But to me it was just plain STUPID AND IDIOTIC. It didn't even have much DDR in it at all, just Kenshin and Sanosuke. Anyhoo, next will be karaoke, if I have the heart to continue…::grumble grumble:: I suck I definitely suck…

Later dayz,

CyberSerpent .~

PS. I suck I definitely suck…


End file.
